1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in self propelled mobile loaders and more particularly to front reaching loaders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lull U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,879 discloses a mobile, self-propelled front end loader including extensible supporting arms or booms for a load supporting carriage.
Mindrum U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,072 discloses mobile vehicle with an extendable lift mechanism operated by hydraulic rams or the like.
Card U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,853 discloses a pivoted fork lift apparatus on a tractor or truck or the like.
Kampert et al. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,635 (of U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,790) discloses an articulated four wheel drive earthworking vehicle with hydraulic lift and extension mechanisms.
Noller U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,502 discloses a self propelled vehicle mounted lift mechanism with self leveling wheels.
Geis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,339 discloses a vehicle with self leveling wheels and a hydraulically operated lift mechanism.
Satterberg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,505 discloses a hydraulically operated crane with an extendable boom arrangement.